


The Bleachers At Prom

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Rainbow High (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Prom, Slow Dancing, ditching prom, lonely, walking around school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Stella had huge expectations for her first prom at Rainbow High. When it doesn't go to plan, at least she made a new friend
Relationships: Stella Monroe/Poppy Rowan
Kudos: 7





	The Bleachers At Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi. Apologies to anyone who follows me for Harry Potter fanfiction I'm trying to make a ship happen singlehandedly for this children's toy line. For everyone here for the Rainbow High, I hope you'll enjoy my fanfics and follow Ezmiho on Soundcloud.

Stella was excited about Prom. This would be her first-ever official school dance. Sure there was the prefect party at the beginning of the year and her parents through a few formal dances but prom felt different. She’s been counting down the days. 

Her mom had bought her a gorgeous bright pink taffeta dress from Paris. It was so flowing and looked beautiful. It got to America about 2 weeks before the prom and she spent almost all her free time looking at it. It was a show stopper worthy of rainbow high prom.

But the look wouldn’t be complete without great hair and makeup. She would of course have no problem with that. Her roommates also asked her to do theirs too. That just came with the territory of being with the cosmetology student in the dorm. She didn’t mind at all.

It was almost time for prom and she was busy doing Karma’s eyeshadow. A bright chartreuse color that matched her heavily sequined dress. 

“Prom is going to be so great,” Stella exclaimed while brushing the eyeshadow on. “I’m just excited to show off my dress. I guess dancing would be kinda fun too.” Karma replied trying not to move her face too much. “Violet is gonna flip when she sees it. We all know who’s gonna win this Instagram battle.” Emma butted in while her hair was curling her hair. 

“I wonder if it’s gonna be like in the movies. I know nothing ever is like it is in the movies but we do go to a prestigious private school so you never know.” Stella rambled as she applied the eyeliner. Her roommates realized she was super excited about this so they didn’t comment on it.

“Who are you guys gonna dance with? I’m gonna see if River wants to dance with me.” Emma said distractedly. “Fat chance, Emma. He’s going out with Amaya now.” Karma laughed a bit still trying not to move her face. “It’s not confirmed!” Emma cried back. Stella started to laugh a bit at them.

Soon enough it was 7 pm. Time for the prom to start. Stella was bouncing on the balls of her feet while they were waiting in line. Her excitement was growing harder for her to contain. As they got to the front of the line, she almost yelped in happiness. 

The gym was more beautiful than she imagined. The lighting was changing color but was so soft one wouldn’t even notice unless they were paying attention. The shiny wall decorations were absolutely mesmerizing. They must have done this as a project for the set design class. Whatever happened to get this done, Stella was happy it did.

She looked around to see other people she knew. She saw the A’s hanging out together against one of the walls. Kia and Krystal were hanging out not very far from them. She saw Jade and Bella talking together and dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. Stella smiled at the couple. She saw River talking with Amaya. She giggled a little about it because of the earlier discussion that was had in the dorms. Poor Emma.

She looked around but didn’t see anyone she could hang out with. That was something she admittedly didn’t think about. Karma and Emma were nowhere to be found. Great, what was she gonna do now?

She was floundering around by the wall until a slow song came on. Everyone was partnering up but she didn’t have anyone to dance with. The bleachers were the only option she seemed to have. 

She sat there for a while after the song ended. A few more people were sitting down there. Wasn’t someone supposed to come and dance with her? Didn’t people do that in the movies? This wasn’t going the way she planned it at all. Frustration was starting to creep in. School dances weren’t as fun as she thought they would be. 

She was debating just leaving when someone sat next to her. She looked over to see a girl in a gorgeous orange dress. It was a biased-cut silk-like one from a 30s movie. It had black detailing on the neckline but besides that, it was very simplistic. Her bright orange hair was in a half up half down style. The other girl must have noticed her staring. 

“Hi.” Stella was caught off guard. “Oh, Umm, Hi,” she replied. “I’m Poppy, by the way.” She introduced herself. “I’m Stella.”

There was some awkward silence for a couple of moments. Well, it wasn’t exactly silence, the music was still blasting but neither of them was talking and it was indeed, awkward. It was another minute until Poppy finally said something else.

“Are you having any fun right now?” 

“Not really, if I’m being honest. It’s nothing like what I expected.” Stella explained.

Poppy nodded at this and sighed. “This party blows. Do you want to just leave with me?” Stella contemplated for a second. She didn’t want to just leave her friends but she really wasn’t keen on sitting on the bench all night. 

She nodded and got up to follow Poppy out of the gym.

They walked around the school for a while. It was practically abandoned beside them and a few other people. It wasn’t how she imagined the night would go but it was better than sitting on the bench in the gym for the rest of the night. 

“I like your dress, by the way. It’s super cute.” Poppy said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Oh, thanks. My mom bought it for me from Paris.” Stella replied with a smile, giving Poppy a little spin to show how it moved. “I liked yours too.”

“Oh, really? My friend Skylar made it for me last minute.” Poppy shrugged. “Well, she did a good job. It fits you very nicely.” She blushed a little at the compliment. They continued walking and talking a lot about nothing.

They found themselves at the main staircase and decided to sit down for a while. Poppy already took her heels off because her feet were absolutely killing her. Stella wore more sensible ballet flats. But she wasn’t against sitting down with Poppy.

“So why were you sitting at the bench at prom?” Poppy asked Stella with a sigh. “I just didn’t have anyone to dance with and my friends all went to do their own thing. Why were you?” 

“I was just getting overwhelmed with the music and the crowd and everything you know?” Poppy explained. “It’s different when I’m DJing but they decided to give the gig to an upperclassman.” 

“Wait a minute, you DJed the prefect party didn’t you?” Poppy nodded. “That party was way better than the prom.” Stella sighed. “I guess I just expected more from prom.”

“Yeah, I get that. TV shows and movies and stuff make it seem grander than it actually is.” Poppy nodded and looked at her phone. “It’s almost 11:30 so the dance should be dying down now.” She started putting her heels back on.

They started the trek back to the gym. It was a mostly quiet walk since they were both tired. Once they reached the gym they realized that the DJ was playing a slow song. Maybe the last one of the night. 

“You know the worst part of tonight is that I never got to dance with someone.” Stella stared at her feet. “I didn’t know what I was expecting. I didn’t even have a date.” 

“We could dance together if you want to.” Poppy suggested. Stella was a bit surprised by this. “I mean like as friends, you know. I’m not assuming you like me or even that you like girls…” 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll dance with you.” Stella replied. Poppy nodded and took Stella’s hands. It wasn’t a proper ballroom dance like Stella was used to. It was the typical high school slow dance and it felt more personal. There was no messing up steps and worrying about timing. It was just her and Poppy swaying together to the muffled sound of a slow song. 

When it ended they both took a second to breathe. Looking into each other's eyes, they both started to feel something. 

“By the way,” Stella started, “I do like girls.” She leaned forward and kissed Poppy’s cheek. 

This naturally caused Poppy to blush a shade of bright red which caused Stella to giggle a little. 

Soon enough everyone was starting to file out of the gym. The two girls found their respective friend groups and headed back to their dorm rooms. 

Karma and Emma were laughing about something that happened during the dance. Stella didn’t really understand what they were talking about but she gathered it had something to do with Colin and the punchbowl. She didn’t really care to know more. 

She got ready for bed still smiling. Thinking about her new friend, perhaps even more than that. While her night didn’t go as planned, it was still the magical night she thought she would have.


End file.
